This invention relates generally to a powered utility apparatus and, more particularly, to a power unit that can be utilized with a variety of attachments to provide multiple uses therefor.
Powered walk behind or self-propelled tools are known in the art. Examples include brush mowers, lawn mowers, rotary brooms, string trimmers and edging mechanisms. Each such implement is operably driven by a dedicated power unit. It would be desirable to have the capability of utilizing a single such power unit for which different powered implements could be attached to perform the function desired. Such a power unit configuration would be more cost effective as the operator would be required to purchase only a single power unit that could be adapted for operative connection to a variety of implement attachments.
Edging mechanisms such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,502 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,218 are fixed at an previously defined cutting angle with respect to the direction of travel of the mechanism. Changes in the cutting angle are not contemplated by such mechanisms; however, increasing the cutting angle as defined relative to the direction of travel would widen the trench that is formed by the rotation of the powered disk member. Increasing the cutting angle would also provide a different cross-sectional profile to the trench. The different trench profiles can be combined to improve the shape of the edging trench by first digging one shaped trench and then re-shaping the side of the first trench by moving the powered disk member along a second pass engaging one side of the first trench.
Furthermore, under conditions where the edge of the landscape area is covered with heavy, overgrown and/or rough sod edges, a conventional edging mechanism does not cut a trench that is wide enough to cut the sod roots adequately to permit an easy removal of the sod debris. By providing the capability of changing the cutting angle of the powered disk member, a wider trench can be formed whenever needed to solve such problems. Also, permitting the movement of the implement during operation allows the implement to be shifted in an offset direction to provide the capability of mowing under fence rails and other similar tasks.